


Feelings

by maria_soederberg



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-06 22:51:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18860578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Fiona hates it that Adrian feeds off of Nicole. She doesn’t understand why he has to take someone that works closely with him. Can’t he feed off other strangers? Adrian notices that Fiona is different whenever Nicole is around, and he feeds off of her.





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Fiona Devita
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 14 minutes

Fiona never thought she would work for a vampire or let alone fall in love with one. But here she sits in the apartment he offered her, thinking about only one vampire – Adrian Raines, the CEO of Adrian Corps.

"Why did you have to fall in love with him?" Lily admitted.

“As if I had planned that, Lily." Fiona throws herself down on the bed looking up on the ceiling. “What will I do now Lily?"

Lily lies next to her and looks up too. "Talk with him?" Lily suggests.

“No!!” Fiona answers loud. "I can’t. He made it clear between him and I will never be anything." Fiona adds sadly.

“Well, then there is no other chance to act like nothing."

Fiona nods.

 

At night Fiona prepares herself for work. "I’ll be back in the morning Lily."

“Same for me." She smirks.

“I forgot. You can’t walk in the sun anymore." Lily nods and leaves out of the balcony.

Can’t she at least leave the house like a normal person? No. We are talking about Lily here. Fiona laughs at this thought.

In the office she puts her bag on her desk and walks over to Adrian’s room. She knocks one time but there is no answer, a second time still no answer.

“Adrian, are you there?" Fiona enters and Adrian hovers over Nicole’s neck feeding off of her.

Fiona looks at Nicole’s pleasured face. "Sorry. I come back later." Fiona leaves the room and sits down at her desk.

She stares on her screen of her notebook, but doesn’t do anything particular, just scrolling through the calendar of Adrian.

 

After twenty minutes Nicole comes out and glares at her. "How often did we tell you not to come in without knocking?" Nicole looks down at her.

“Well, I know he is a vampire and what I saw is nothing new. And I knocked. Sorry that you were so focused on the act that you didn’t even noticed. And now I would like to continue to work. Here are people who actually work." Fiona responds snappish.

Adrian comes out of his office only five minutes later. "What is my next appointment?" Adrian asks while correcting his tie and suit.

“I help you," Nicole suggests and helps Adrian.

“Kamilah wanted to talk to you, so I put her between Lester and The Baron."

“So, Lester is next then?" Adrian asks again.

“Yep.”

Adrian nods and narrowed his eyes, looking at Fiona and then at Nicole.

“Thank you, Nicole. You can go now." Adrian smiles.

Nicole nods and gives him a kiss on the cheek and leaves them with one last smirk at Fiona who just rolls her eyes.

“Are you okay Fiona?”

“Of course. Is it okay if I take a walk as long as you have the appointments with Lester and The Baron?”

“Are you back when Kamilah is here?”

“No. I come back after The Baron when Senator Vega arrives." Adrian nods.

“Okay, if you feel better then.”

“Yes.” She takes her jacket and puts it on without looking at Adrian.

“Are you really okay?”

Fiona nods and leaves the office.

 

As she arrived downstairs she walks to the Central Park and calls someone who knows a lot about vampires and who she trusts.

“Hey, Jax. Sorry if I disturbed you. But can you come to the Central Park or somewhere else where no one can see us? I need to talk.”

“Of course. I pick you up in five minutes."

They end the phone call.

Five minutes later, Jax arrives and smiles at her but as he sees her face he stops.

“It looks like it is important you want to talk about?” Jax admits.

“I just need to know something about vampires," Fiona explains.

Jax nods and offers her his arm which she takes willingly and together they walk to another place, where less people walking through.

“So, what is it you want to know?”

“Can you control how a person feels about feeding?”

Jax looks confused. “What exactly do you mean?”

Fiona sighs and looks down. “It looks intense when you feed off someone. Can you control that?”

“Yes, we can. I mean we can make it less pleasurable.” Fiona closes her eyes and stops walking.

“You love Adrian huh?" Jax said while Fiona only nods.

Jax walks over to her and takes her in his arms.

“And you want to know if Adrian does the pleasure on purpose?" Fiona looks up into his blue eyes and nods.

“Can you show me?"

Jax eyes widen.

“Forget stupid idea." Fiona turns around but Jax holds her.

“If you really want to, I can show you which stadium is the least pleasurable and which one the most."

Fiona nods. "Please, I need to know." Jax holds his hand to her and walks with her to a little cabin. She walks inside and sits down on the sofa.

“This is a different place.”

“It is. We have to move, sometimes people find us on old places." He sits next to her and studies her.

“Are you sure about it?”

Fiona nods. “I really need to know if Adrian puts pleasure into it."

Jax nods and puts her hair away carefully to reveal her neck. Jax appearance changes into a vampire. Fiona nods and lays her head a little bit to her side.

“First I show you the least pleasure we can put into feeding." Jax runs his teeth along her neck before he bites her.

Fiona feels a little sting but beside that it she feels nothing. She can feel his lips on her neck but despite this, nothing. Jax pulls away and looks at her.

“And now with a lot of pleasure?" Fiona nods.

“You taste amazing Fiona.” Jax admits and smiles.

Fiona smiles too and chuckles. "Well then you won’t have a problem to bite me again." She smirks.

Before Jax bites her, he shakes his head at her.

This time he puts pleasure into the feeding. Fiona takes a deep breath in and closes her eyes. After a short time Jax pulls away and closes her wound.

“Did this help you?” Jax looks at her.

“Yes... I know now that it is possible to put no pleasure in there. Thank you Jax."

“You are welcome. You should talk to Adrian.”

“No, this is what Lily said too, but I can’t. It seems like Nicole is around there all the time.”

Jax laughs. "I see her very often.”

“You still watch over me?”

“Of course, I don’t want you to get hurt between all those vampires.”

“Why can’t I love you?”

“Is this a rhetorical question?" Jax smirks.

Fiona hits his arm. "I have to go back soon.”

“Call me whenever you need someone to talk. And I keep an eye on you."

Fiona smiles and hugs him.

 

After a short walk, she arrives back at Adrian Corps. But instead of going to their floor she goes up to the restaurant where Adrian and Fiona already had their first intimate moment. But afterwards they never shared a sparkled moment again, especially after Fiona finding him feeding of Nicole more than just once and it seems like it is always with pleasure.

“Fiona? What are you doing up here?" Adrian voices echo from behind her.

“Wanted to get a drink before I come downstairs."

Adrian stands next to her. "May you be honest for one moment?”

“We have work to do Adrian." She looks at him and looks away pretty fast and walks over to the elevator.

Adrian walks to her in vampire speed and blocks her way. "I won’t leave until you tell me what is wrong.”

Fiona looks up at him and she feels the anger inside rising. “You want the truth?”

Adrian nods.

"Promise me you won’t fire me."

Adrian narrowed his eyes but responds: "Of course! I promise!”

Fiona goes back to the railings and looks over the city.

“Why do you put pleasure into the feeding with Nicole?”

“Wait are you jealous?”

“This has nothing to do with that. But yes, I hate that you touch her, that you hover over her instead of me! But that is not what I meant!” Fiona supports herself on the elbows and looks down the skyscraper.

“I can’t c-”

“You can control it!" Fiona looks up and glares at him.

“Did you have sex with her too? Is that a thing of you? Having sex with every female non-vampire employee you have?”

Adrian eyes widen. "No! Fiona I never had sex with her. I have no feelings for her!”

“And why don’t you control the pleasure?”

“From where you know that this is possible?" Adrian turns around and walks across the platform.

“I have a vampire friend who helped me out.”

“Lily?”

“No.”

Adrian sighs. "It’s the clanless vampire?”

“Yes, but I won’t tell you the name." Fiona looks over the city, not daring to look at Adrian.

“You tell me something about not putting pleasure into it, but he does the same with you?"

Fiona turns around and goes over to him. “He. Was. Just. Helping. Me. He. Showed. Me. Nothing more!" Fiona says through gritted teeth.

Adrian stares into her eyes. "Yes, I put pleasure into Nicole’s feeding because I don’t want her to feel uncomfortable.”

“How impressive. Well I can reassure you. It is not uncomfortable. And I don’t believe you." Fiona walks over to the elevator again and pushes the button.

Adrian stops her again.

"I told you everything. Now you have to let me go."

As the elevator opens Nicole stands there, looking at Fiona and Adrian who glare at each other.

“Adrian? Senator Vega is waiting for you." Nicole smiles and puts one hand on his arm and looks over to Fiona.

“Well you have Nicole I think she can do the whole work. I am done for today. Good Night." Fiona leaves Nicole and Adrian behind.

The last thing she hears is Nicole’s voice saying "Babe, forget her, let’s go down to Senator Vega.”

 

After the appointment with Senator Vega, Nicole is next to Adrian, again.

“Nicole, what the hell is going on?”

“What do you mean?”

“You touch me whenever you want. You are always there. You call me babe. You kiss me on my cheek.”

“Well...”

“You know I don’t want to know it. But you should know I am not interested in you.”

“So, you love Fiona?”

“Yes, I do. And you said I can’t control the pleasure. I told you to explore the books for it and you said there is no way. Why were you lying?”

“You are mine! I work so hard for this job and I deserve this! I am willing to give up my life for you!” Nicole explains.

“Well, I told you a hundred times, I won’t turn you into a vampire. Never. And I love Fiona, I’m hers not yours."

Nicole breathes out and looks angry. “I quit!" She throws her papers on the desk of Fiona and before she leaves the company, she threatens Adrian:

“You will regret that!" And she disappears.

 

Adrian walks downstairs to the apartment he gave to Lily and Fiona. He knocks at the door and Lily opens the door.

“Hey." Lily greets him.

“Hey, can I talk to Fiona?”

“I thought she is still upstairs?”

“Uh... no. She left a couple of minutes ago."

Lily turns around and runs to her phone and calls Fiona phone which rings in the same room, Lily and Adrian are.

“For God Sake," Lily swears.

“I look for her. Can you call Kamilah?"

Lily nods.

 

After he searched for a while the sun rises and he has to return to their apartment. He sits down next to Lily who stares out of the window.

“If she comes home, I am going to scream at her!”

“I prefer you let me talk."

Lily looks over to him. "What happened?”

“Long story.”

“Short-form?”

“Nicole lied to me, I fed from Nicole putting pleasure in it. Fiona saw it. Now she thinks Nicole and I are a thing!” ‘

Lily listens. "But you are not?”

“No of course not. I love Fiona.”

“You should tell her that." Lily gets up and opens the door even before Fiona put the key into it.

Lily stares at her. “Where were you?”

“I slept at a friend’s place." Adrian comes into sight and stands next to Lily.

“Is this an interrogation? I am old enough I can handle myself.”

“Yes, but what if you would be attacked by a feral?" Adrian says.

“Then I would be protected. Don’t worry." Fiona says cold.

“I think I get something to drink and listen to some vampire music." Lily excuses herself and leaves the room.

Fiona wants to walk over to her room, but Adrian pushes her against the wall, looking down at her.

“Nicole lied to me. I told her, that she has to look for me if it is true that you can control the pleasure. She told me it isn’t possible. I didn’t know it. I am sorry, really. If I would have known how I can do it, I would have definitely put it down. I love you Fiona. And I am sorry I lied about her feeling uncomfortable."

Fiona just looks up into his blue eyes. "Fiona, please. Don’t push me out. But help me to find out how it is possible to control it." Fiona looks down to his chest and stares at his buttons of his shirt.

“But no feeding of Nicole. Feed off of me.”

“If you really want that, then I will do that.”

“Okay." Fiona looks up at Adrian. “I am sorry for worrying you.”

“It’s okay. You are okay, I am not angry. Next time just take your phone with you. I mean hopefully there is no other time, but you know what I mean."

Fiona nods and puts her hands around him and lays her head on his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat.

“I love you." She whispers.

Adrian kisses her on the head. "And I love you. I did it since the first moment I saw you."

Fiona looks up and smiles lightly. Adrian cups her face and kisses her.

“I have to eat something.” Fiona interrupts their kiss.

“When was the last time?”

“Last morning?”

Adrian looks at her. "And you let someone feed off you?"

Fiona nods.

“Sit down, I cook something for you."

Wow, I am such a lucky person. I have two amazing vampire friends. And maybe one day Kamilah will be my third one. I have one amazing vampire boyfriend who can deal with unpleasant people like The Baron or Priya but also can cook and be so soft.

Together they sit in the living room. Fiona eats her food Adrian made for her while he sits next to her and talks about feeding and what she should always remember.


End file.
